Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charging member, a method of producing the charging member, a process cartridge, and an electrophotographic apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
As a charging members used for contact electrification of a photosensitive member, it is known a charging member in which a resin particle and a graphite particle are contained in the surface layer, and having a high protrusion derived from the resin particle and a low protrusion derived from the graphite particle on the surface thereof as discharge points (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-134452).